Bakit ba pagibig
by Micelle
Summary: Isang kwento na may iba'tibang sitwasyon na sanhi ng iisang bagay... ang tanong ng mga Shaman King Characters... bakit ba pagibig? Horoxtam renxpiri junxpai at yohxanna
1. Sabi ko mahal ko siya

PAUNAWA: Isa lamang akong hamak na nilalang kaya pasensya na sa mga maling spelling, grammar at iba pang kapalmpakan ng isang micelle na tulad ko. Hindi rin akin ang mga tauhan na ginamit ko ditto at ang anime na Shaman King… kung baga hinihirma ko lang sila…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Bakit ba pag-ibig?

Kabanata 1

Isang araw habang si Horohoro ay naglalakad sa parke napansin niya ang isang babaing may kulay rosas na buhok… nakilala niya agad ito dahil sa palagi niya itong nakikita kasama ng kaibigan niyang si Yoh.

"Tama! Si Tamao nga yon." Sigaw ni Horohoro.

Si Tamao, isang manghuhula na may napakagandang mukha, mahinhin at pinakamabait na ugali… patay na patay talaga siya sa kaibigan ni Horo –si Yoh Asakura pero ang di lang niya alam ang matapang na Ainu na ito ay may pagtingin rin sa kanya.

"Tamao! Tamao!" Tawag nito sa kanya. Napalingon naman ang dalaga.

Sa pagtingin lang niya sa kanya parang nakakakita na ng anghel si Horohoro, namula ng onti si Horohoro at napatigil… pinagmamasdan niya ang kagandahan ng nilalang sa harapan niya.

"Bakit Horohoro? May madumi bas a mukha ko?" tanong bigla ng babae nang mapansin ang titig ng mga mata nito.

"Ahh…" wika nito sabay alog ng ulo para magising, "wala naman ang cute mo kasi ngayon eh."

"Ganon ba." Namumulang wika nito.

"Maiba tayo. Ano bang ginagawa mo ditto?" tanong ni Horohoro.

"Naglalakad-lakad lang. may iniisip kasi ako eh."

"Mabuti yan! Pinatutunayan lang niyan na may isip ka." Biro nito para malimot ng binibini ang tensyon kanina nang mapatitig siya.

Nangiti si Tamao.

"Tungkol saan naman ang iniisip mo?" Tanong ni Horohoro.

"Wala naman." Pilit na iwas ni Tamao ang patungo sa isang upuan.

"Para naman tayong walang pinagsamahan niyan eh… ano bang problema mo? Malay mo masasagot ko."

Namula ng todo ang babae, isang reaksyon na along nagpabilis ng pagtibok sa puso ni Horohoro… parang lalong tumugma ang kulay ng buhok niya sa kanya… lalo siyang gumaganda.

U.U

Dahil sa pangungulit ni Horohoro pumayag na rin na magsalita ang mahiyaing si Tamao. Naupo sila sa upuan… (N/A Malamang sa upuan san ba dapat? Wala lang epal lang .) Namumula pa rin si Tamao…

"Ano kasi Horohoro…"

"Wag kang matakot di ko naman ipagkakalat eh… pwamis!"

"Ganito kasi yon. Alam mo naman ang kaso k okay Master Yoh hindi ba… may Anna na siya… habang ako naman eto nag-iisa pa rin." Paiyak na wika ni Tamao.

Biglang hinawakan ni Horohoro ang kamay ni Tamao.

"Alam mo Tamao kahit kalian di ka nag-iisa. Andito naman ako eh." Wika ni Horohoro habang nakangiti sa kanya.

"Horohoro… alam ko naman iyon eh… kaya nga… kaya nga…" pautal na wika ng babae. Napapansin ni Horohoro na humihigpit ang hawak ni Tamao sa kamay niya habang lalong nagkukulay rosas ang mga pisngi nito.

"Kaya nga… mahal na kita Horohoro eh!" wika ni Tamao.

Nagtama ang mga mata nila…

Nangiti si Horohoro…

"Mahal rin-" sasabihin na sana ni Horohoro nang may maramdaman siyang kumakalabit sa kanya.

"Ano ba ito epal yan ah!" Sigaw ng isipan ni Horohoro.

Ngunit nang lumingon siya nakita niya si….

Tamao?

O.o

Yun pala panaginip lang ang lahat…

v.v

Sayang!

"Horohoro… nakikinig ka ba… ang sabi ko mahal ko siya. Mahal na mahal ko pa rin si Master Yoh." Wika ni Tamao… ang talagang sasabihin niya bago pa nakapangarap si Horohoro ng kung anu-ano.

"Sayang talaga…" napabulong na lang niya.

"May sinasabi ka?"

"Wala naman…" nasambit ng Ainu habang nangangamot ng ulo… pinagtatakpan ng kanyang mga ngiti ang malaking pagkabigo at pagkahinayang, "ang sabi ko wag na wag kang mawawalan ng pag-asa."

Matapos non nakangiti na rin si Tamao, para sa kanya ang pakikinig lang ni Horohoro ay nakatulong ng malaki sa kanyang dinadamdam. Si Horohoro naman ay malungkot pa rin… para bang binagsakan ng langit at lupa ang kanyang kawawang puso… umasa pa naman siya.

"Pero isa akong mandirigmang Ainu! Hindi ako susuko! Balang araw matatalo ri kita Yoh sa puso ng irog kong si Tamao!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sana nagustuhan niyo… minadali ko lang yan kasi nasa bahay ako ng kapitbahay ko nang gawin ko ito… nakakahiya na kasi... pangako sa susunod na kabanata isang maikling kwento naman tungkol kay Ren at Pirika ang gagawin ko… sana mag-review kayo… Salamat… teka sa tingin niyo ba nakabalik na ko ng tuluyan… ano? ayos lang ba?


	2. Siya ang mahal ko

Paunawa: Hindi ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King at ng mga karakter na lumabas sa kwentong ito. PAUMANHIN din kung mayroon man akong mga pagkakamali sa pagbabay ng mga salita… sana maintindhan niyo tao lang ako. Marami pa ring salamat sa pagsuporta sa akin.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Kabanata 2

Mahirap masaktan… kahit sinong tao pa ang tanungin mo talagang mahirap pagdaanan ito.

u.u

Lalo na kung puso ang tinira ng kabiguan.

u.u

Iyan nga ang naranasan ng ating munting Ainu na nagngangalang Pirika. Kaawa-awa talaga siya… biruin mo bigla daw bang magtapat sa pinakamanhid na Intsik sa boung mundo.

V.V

Ngunit kahit na mapahiya siya ay hindi pa rin sumuko… hinid naman sa desperado na siya… ang kaso lang ay mahal niya talaga ito. Gaya nga naman ng aging sinasabi ng kuya niya… ang mga taga tribo ng Ainu ay hinid marunong sumuko.

Kaya yun nga isang buong lingo siya nagpapacute, nagpapapansin at nagpapantasya sa lalaking ito. Kahit na sampung beses na siya inisnab, 20ng beses na inirapan, at 15 beses na binalewala, ay tuloy pa rin siya.

O.o

Ngunit kahit sinong nilalang ay marunong ring sumuko lalo na kapag sinugatan mo na siya nang ilang beses. Sa huli… tinanggap na rin ni Pirika na talo siya.

U.U

O.O

T.T

e.e

X.x

Isang beses habang sa Pirika ay mag-isa lang sa onsen… (Author: Nagdate sila Yoh at Anna, tinanan ni Horohoro si Tamao at si Faust ay… ewan asan nga ba?)

Biglang may kumaok sa pinto.

Tumayo si Pirika at binuksan ito. Si Ren pala.

"Wala silang lahat… ako lang ang nandirito." pabulong na wika nito.

"Ayos lang, maghihintay ako hindi naman siguro sila pumunta ng malayo di ba?" mataray na sagot nito.

"Oo… malamang." Nasagot na lang nito.

T.T

Pumasok na si Ren at naupo, kumuha naman ng gatas si Pirika at pinainom dito. Habang umiiinom si Ren sa harap lang niya… tinitigan ni Piri ang Intsik.

"Sayang… sino pa kasi ang mahal mo?" Naiisip ni Pirika.

O.o

Maya-maya pa napansin na rin ni Ren ng tingin ni Pirika sa kanya.

"Bakit ba? Isang linggong ka nang ganyan a." nawika nito.

"Buti napansin pa niya." Naisip muna ni Pirika na medyo napapataas ang kilay. "Eto nato." Biglang pumasok sa isip niya.

"Um… Ren." Tawag nito, medyo namumula ang mukha.

Napatitig si Ren kay Pirika, "bagay pa la ang pink blush sa sky blue niyang outlook… ano ba itong iniiisip ko… sabi ko titigil ko na ito. Wala pang ka-sense sense yung sinabi ko." Sinasabi nito sa sarili habang niyuyugyog ang utak para tumino ng onti.

n.n

ang problema dahil sa isang di mapaliwanag na dahilan hindi talaga siya tumitino kapag siya ang kaharap. "Bakit kaya? Di kaya dahil ito sa nangyari noon… naapektuhan ba ako sa pagtatapat niya." natanong na lang ni Ren.

T.T

"May sasabihin ka." Nawika ni Ren habang pinipilit na magmukhang confident.

"Oo… sana… um… kasi… may itatanong ako."

"ano?" tanong ni Ren saba lagok ng gatas… pampaalis ng tension.

"Itatanong ko lang… kung… kung… may iniibig ka na ba?"

Napatingin sa gilid si Ren. Ang dalawa ay namumula ng todo.

"Oo… meron na."

Napadilat si Pirika… parang nawasak na talaga ang puso niya dahil don. Kailangan niyang malaman tuloy ngayon kung sino.

"Sino siya?" agad na tanong nito.

"Ha!" Gulat na bulalas ni Ren, na medyo nawalan ng self-control.

"Ang tanong ko eh kung sino siya?" Tanong muli ni Pirika.

n.n

Natahimik si Ren… ganon din si Pirika. Parehong nag-iisip ng malalim. Namayani ang simoy ng hangin at huni ng mga ibon sa boung bahay.

"Sana di ko na itinanong. Napahiya lang ako." Sisi ni Pirika sa sarili.

Tahimik pa rin ang paligid. Dahil sa ginawa ni Pirika kanina pakiramdam nito wala na talagang mukhang maihaharap si Pirika kay Ren. Kulang na nga lang ay sabihin ng lalaki na dumi lang ang tingin nito sa kanya.

Ngunit…

Biglang hinawakan nito ang kamay ng dalagita na para bang hinihila patungo sa kung saan. Dahil nga talong-talo si Piri sa lakas pagdating kay Ren madali lang sya napatayo nang hilahin siya nito.

"Saan tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Pirika, ito lang talaga ang magagawa niya sa ngayon. Ayaw naman niyang pumiglas ni ang manglaban pa… ito nga naman ang hinihintay niya di ba?

"Ipakikilala kita sa kanya." Sagot ni Ren… mga after 10 minutes pagkatapos magtanong ni Pirika.

Lalong nahiya si Pirika. Baka di na niya makayanan na makita kung sino man ang babaeng iyon na mas mahal pa ni Ren kaysa sa kanya o kaya naman baka lalaki ang type niya naku mas lalong di niya makakaanan ito… baka ending nito ay mastroke pa siya!

O.o

Ngunit sa isang di niya maintinidihang dahilan hindi pa sila umaalis ng onsen bagkus ay patungo sila sa isa sa mga guestroom doon. Binuksan ni Ren ang pintuan ng isa sa mga kwarto roon at nakita naman ni Pirika na walang tao… doon siya lalong nagtaka.

"Nasaan… siya?" Tanong ni Pirika gamit-gamit ang huli sa kakapalan ng mukha nito na natitira pa sa loob niya.

Hindi muna sumagot si Ren bagkus ay dinala niya sa Pirika sa harap ng salamin. Tumayo si Ren sa likod ng mukhang taking-taka na si Pirika.

"Tumingin ka sa harap mo… sa harap ng babaeng nakatingin pabalik sa iyo." Bulong ni Ren.

Medyo kinilig si Pirika habang nakikiliti ang tenga sa boses ni Ren. Isang mahina at malambing na boses. Ngunit kahit na kinikilig na siya, nanatiling kalmado pa rin ito at sinunod ang utos ni Ren sa kanya. Kagaya ng inaaasahan ay nakita niya ang sarili niya sa harap. Isang dalagitang klay bughaw ang mahabang buhok, may makikinang na mga mata at nakasout ng pangginaw kahit na mainit ang panahon. Wala naman espesyal para kay Pirika… siya yon eh at medyo sawa na siya sa mukha niya.

"Bakit? Akala ko ba…"

"Kaya nga! Ang tanga mo naman para di mapansin." Mapang-asar na wika ni Ren na para bang ibang-iba sa Ren na bumulong sa kaniya kanina.

"Mapansin ang alin?" tanong ni Pirika.

Biglang naasar si Ren na para bang nais na niyang batukan si Pirika at pagpirapirasuhin pero dahil nga si Pirika ito at hindi si Horohoro.

"Ano ka ba!" Sigaw na ni Ren.

"Bakit ba!" sagot ni Pirika na pasigaw rin.

n.n

Huminga ng malalim si Ren.

"Kasi… dinala kita rito dahil… dahil." Namumulang wika ni Ren habang si Pirika ay naghihintay lang sa sasabihin niya.

"Dahil?" malambing na tanong nito.

"Ang babaeng nakikita mo sa harapan mo ay ang… I mean… siya ang mahal ko –ang pinakamamahal ko."

Muntik nang himatayin si Pirika… dahil sa tuwa. Bakit? Dahil ang babae na nasa harap niya ay walang iba kundi si Pirika Usui at siya iyon!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sana nagustuhan niyo ito… please mag-review po kayo… pasensya uli kung may mali ako at MARAMING SALAMAT sa pagbabasa at paglalaan ng onting oras niyo sa akin. Yun lang may kasunod pa poi to.


	3. masaya ka ba

Paunawa: Eto na po yung pangatlo sa aking kwento at siyempre iba nanaman ang bida… bago ko nga pala makalimutan… hindi po ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King o kahit anong karakter sa kwento. Pagpasensiyahan niyo rin po kung may mga mali ako rito… pramis pinipilit ko na mapuna ang mga ito bago i-upload pero may nakakalusot pa rin… kayo na po ang humusga kung nais niyo na akong sunugin ng buhay dahil sa mga pagkakamaling ito… X.x (HUWAG PO! HUWAG PO!)

Well bago pa ako masunog eto na ang kasunod…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Kabanata 3

"Mahirap mabuhay na hindi pinapansin. Parang minsan pakiramdam mo hindi ka talaga nag-eexist. Minsan naiisip mo na sana mas magiging masaya ka pa kung di ka na pinanganak pa… what's the difference nga naman di ba? Wala rin naman makakamiss sa iyo."

u.u

V.V

Isang umaga may biglang kumatok sa tahimik na bahay (ehem… mansion) ng mga Tao sa Tsina. Gaya ng nakaugalian si Pai Long ang nagbukas ng pinto. Isang batang kasing edad ng kanyang Master Ren na medyo maitim… um… hindi… talagang matim at may kakaibang ilong ang bumulaga sa kanya. Nakilala niya agad ito.

"Chocolove? Ba't narito ka?" tanong ni Pai Long.

"Andyan ba si Ren? Iimbitahin ko sana siyang maghapi-hapi sa Ma Mon Luk dito." Wika nito na may kislap sa kanyang mata.

"Wala eh… pumunta sa bahay nila Yoh."

"ANO! (O.O)" Sigaw bigla nito, "Oh my gulay! Ang hirap mandaya para makakuha ng ticket na por your impormation ay napanalunan ko lang sa bingo para makapunta dito sa Tsina. Tapos… Tapos… nasa Japan na pala siya. Haay sana may makalaro uli akong tanga na magtataya ng ticket sa eroplano… e di dumiretso na sana akong Japan kesa dumaan pa rito kung nalaman ko lang yung fact na yun." May kalungkutan na kwento nito.

Dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Chocolove medyo naawa ang bangkay sa kanya. Kahit na sabihin pa natin na patay na si Pai Long ay may kaluluwa pa rin naman siya… isang kaluluwang marunong maawa.

Magsasalita na sana siya nang–

"Mabuti pa dito ka na muna magpahinga…ako na lang ang maghahatid sa iyo sa Japan marami naman kaming eroplano at kotse kaya sagot ko na transportation mo." Singit bigla ni Jun na bigla na lang lumabas mula sa kung saan.

Pero d na pinansin ng dalawang lalaki yun dahil bigla na lang nagtitili si Chocolove sa tuwa. Matapos naman tumili ay nagsasayaw silang dalawa ni Mike (A/N tama ba spelling?).

"Isa kang anghel miss Jun." Puri ni Chocolove habang hinahawakan ang kamay ng nakakatandang kapatid ni Ren.

"Oo… isang napakagandang anghel na regalo ng langit sa sansinukob." Nabulong ni Pai Long habang napapatitig sa mukha ni Jun.

n.n

Kaya yun na nga… nanatili dun pansamantala si Chocolove. Maya-maya pa pagkatapos dumating ni Chocolove may isa pang kumatok sa pintuan ng mansion ng mga Tao. Si Pai Long muli ang bumukas ng pinto ngunit ngayon hindi na siya natuwa sa bisita. Ang bisita ay isang lalaki… gwapo naman siya, may itim na mga mata, matikas at makisig ang dating, mukhang intelehente at higit sa lahat ay mukhang mayaman.

"Bakit ka andito?" tanong ni Pai Long, na mukhang may pinipigil sa loob.

"Siyempre… para sa amo mo. Asan na ba si Miss Jun Tao?" sabi ng lalaki. Hindi mapigilan ni Pai Long na mapansin ang pagtaas ng kilay ng kausap niya na nagpapairita sa kanya.

"Teka lang. Pumasok ka muna tatawagin ko pa siya."

Kaya pumasok muna ang bisita at umupo sa sala habang tinatawag ni Pai Long ang napakagandang si Jun Tao.

"Bababa na daw siya. Maghintay ka lang." Sabi ni Pai Long sa bisita matapos puntahan si Jun.

"Sige maghihintay ako."

T.T

Maya-maya pa bumaba na si Jun at umalis kasama ang bisita. Nanonood lang si Pai Long kasama si Chocolove habang nasa isang malayong balkonahe sila.

"Sino ba yung bwisita na yon?" tanong ng bata.

"Siya si Dao Xi Mei."

"Ano? One two trei!" biro bigla nito pero di man lang nagbago ang medyo may kalungkutan na mukha ng bangkay.

"Ano ka ba naman Pai Long para ka naming patay dyan." Sambit muli ni Chocolove na para bang kulang talaga siya sa pansin.

"Eh patay naman talaga ako eh."

"Siguro nagseselos ka sa Dao… ano nga uli name niya parang galing kasi sa Meteor garden na ewan eh."

"Dao Xi Mei." Paalala ni Pai Long sa pangalan nito.

"Ayun! Dao Xi Men siguro si Dao Ming Zhe at Xi Men ang mga magulang niya noh… yuck sino kaya sa kanila ang bumigay!"

"Anong pinagsasabi mo?" Nagtatakang wika ni Pai Long na ngayon ay hindi na maintindihan si Chocolove. (Halatang hindi siya mahilig sa mga Chinovela.)

"Ah wag mo na nga akong pansinin ang hina mong makagets eh kulang ka yata sa Centrum… obvious nga eh. Not enough vitamins… kulang sa buhay."

"Ano?"

"Wala!" Sigaw ni Chocolove na ngayon ay give-up na talaga sa kausap niya. Hinid nga yata nanonood ng TV ito, kawawa naman. "Maiba nga tayo Pai Long, ikaw ba eh talagang nagseselos sa kasamang lalaki ni Miss Jun Tao?"

"Nagseselos! Hindi! Atsaka kung ako nga ay nagseselos may karapatan ba ako." Namumulang wika nito.

Medyo napataas ang kilay ni Chocolove sa panonood ng reaksyon ni Pai Long kaya lalo siyang natuwa rito.

"alam mo Chocolove nakikita ko naman na masaya na si Miss Jun sa kanya. Palagi siyang nakangiti pag kasama siya. Masaya siya dahil sa kanya at dahil dito dapat maging masaya ako para sa kanila –para sa kaligayahan nila."

"Ikaw masaya ka ba?" tanong ni Chocolove na para bang eksperto na talaga.

"Oo naman."

"Ang showbiz mo! Alam mo Pai pai… huwag ka nang malungkot. Makinig ka sa akin." Panimula ng komedyante sabay akbay kay Pai Long na para bang talagang pinagpapayuhan ito. Siyempre dahil sa pagkakaiba ng mga taas nila medyo mukhang keychain na nakasabit si Choco kay Pai Long kaya lumuhod na lang si Pai Long para di masyado mahirapan si Chocolove.

"Tenks you! Asan na nga ba ako… ah oo! Gaya nga ng sabi ko di ka dapat malungkot sinisira mo naman ang pangarap ko. Pano ko pupunuin ng katatawanan ang mundo kung ikaw mismo di kita mapatawa."

"Eh panong di ako malulungkot kung… kung… si Miss Jun ay…"

"Alam mo pare dapat isipin mo na lang na kaya siya masaya kapag kasama yung lalaking yun ay dahil…" Wika ni Chocolove sabay tigil na para bang binibitin talaga si Pai Long.

"Dahil?"

"Dahil mukhang clown siya! D Ba?" Hirit nito.

Kahit na hindi naman talaga ito nakakatawa medyo nangiti si Pai Long.

"Salamat ha."

"Pero meron pa akong isa pang sasabihin sa iyo ha. Dapat sabihin mo talaga sa kanya ang nararamdaman mo marahil hindi kayo nababagay sa isa't-sa pero at least ang important thingy ay nasabi mo sa kanya ang magical word na… ABRACADABRA!"

"Ano!"

"I mean…I love you. Sori joke joke joke."

"Si Chocolove ka talaga." Nasambit na lang ni Pai Long.

V.V

Nang umuwi na si Jun dun na napagpasyahan ni Pai Long na sabihin sa kanyang iniiirog ang totoo niyang nararamdaman tungkol kay Dao Xi Mei.

"Bakit Pai Long? May sasabihin ka ba?"

"Um… Miss Jun. Kasi may sasabihin ako sa iyo."

"Ano iyon?" tanong ng babae.

"Ano…"

"Pai Long." Singit bigla ni Jun bago pa man makapagsalita si Pai Long.

"Bakit?"

"Masaya ka ba para sa akin?"

"Oo naman. Masaya na akong nalalaman ko na masaya ka pag andyan siya. Masaya na ko na nalalaman kong napapangiti ka niya. Basta masaya na ko para sa iyo."

"Ganon ba. Natutuwa akong marinig yan. Ano nga ba uli yung sasabihin mo?"

"actually may itatanong ako…"

"ano naman iyon?" tanong ng babaeng Tao.

"Ikaw ba masaya ka ba na nalalaman mong nasasaktan mo ako?"

O.o

Tumahimik muna ang dalawa. Si Jun nag-iisip kung ano ang sasabihin habang si Pai Long ay nag-aabang ng sasabihin ni Jun. Ngunit di lang naman ang dalawa ang kinakabahan sa pangyayari pati rin sina Chocolove at Mike na nag-aabang sa dalawa na para bang nanonood sila ng isang eksena sa Chinovela.

"Kanina nagtapat sa akin si Dao Xi Mei…" panimula ng namumulang si Jun.

"Anong sabi mo?" tanong ni Pai Long.

"Ang sabi ko may iniiibig na akong iba."

"sino naman ito?"

Napatingin si Jun sa mga mata ng bangkay. Kahit na alam nito na patay na si Pai Long hindi pa rin niya mapigilan na umibig dito. An pagiging gentleman niya, pagiging maaalahanin at pagiging laging handa para tulungan siya ang ilan lang sa mga dahilan kung bakit di nito mapigil ang ganitong kahangal na pakiramdam.

Kaya naman gaya ng inaaasahan ang naging sagot niya ay…

"Ikaw."

At doon niyakap na lang bigla ni Pai Long si Jun. Marahil nga hindi na talaga siya considered na buhay pero mas gugustuhin na niyang maging ganito kaysa na maging normal at wala sa tabi niya si Jun.

n.n

"Mission accomplished Mike." Ngiti ni Chocolove na ngayon ay sigurado na makakapunta sa Japan kinabukasan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sana ay trip niyo ang kwentong ito. Pasenysa na kung may mga mali ako… sori, sori, sori talaga! Medyo 'seryoso' nga si Chocolove dito kasi parang gusto ko lang ipakita na kahit loko-loko si Choco ay may medyo serious side pa rin siya… sana magustuhan niyo ito. Salamat nga pala sa mga dating nagbigay ng review sa akin… kayo ang mga inspirasyon ko para ipagpatuloy ang pagsusulat kahit na ba ineeenumerate niyo mga typo errors ko okay lang talaga dahil natututo ako pero sana naman wag niyo masyadong tignan ang aking mga mali bagkus ay ang kwento mismo. Pero pls magbigay pa sana kayo ng review natutuwa alaga ako pag may bago akong nababasa na review parang may bago akong nakikilalang tao. Salamat uli at abangan niyo ang sunod nito. Sunod na ang yohXanna!


	4. Selos

Okay hindi ako sigurado kung ito na ang magiging last na kabanata ng kwentong ito pero tignan natin.

P**a**U**n**A**w**A: hindi ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King… so hindi rin ako ang may-ari ng mga karakter dito. Ganon lang kasimple. Ang hindi lang simple ay ang mga nakakaaborido kong typo errors at iba pang katangahan ko! Talagang may ginagawa na ako tungkol dito. Horohoro pwedeng papukpok sa ulo!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Kabanata 4

Isang magandang umaga nanaman at pauwi na sina Anna at Yoh mula sa eskwelahan. Abala lang ang batang Asakura sa pag-iisip kung ano ang mas magandang gawin matulog o pumunta kila Horohoro para bumisita. Nasa ganito siyang pagmumuni-muni nang may naalala ang power spirit niyang si Amidamaru.

"Master Yoh. May naaalala po ba kayo?" wika ni Amidamaru.

"Wala. Bakit may pinapaalala ba ako sa iyo?" Tanong nito habang si Anna ay nasa likod lang.

"Master Yoh naman…" angal ng power spirit habang gumugulong ang mata kay Anna.

"Ano ba iyon?" Tanong muli ni Yoh.

"Amidamaru kung kailangan mong kausapin si Yoh sa pribado ang kailangan mo lang gawin ay magpaalam sa akin." Singit bigla ni Anna na kanina pa pala naiiirita sa dalawa.

Agad na hinatak ni Amidamaru si Yoh sa malayo-layo habang si Anna ay uminom sa isang drinking fountain na nakita niya.

"Ano ba kayo master Yoh! Di ba sinabi niyo sa akin na ipaalala sa inyo na ngayon po ang kaarawan ni Ma'am Anna."

"Ganon ba. Sabi ko na nga ba may nakalimutan ako." Tawa ni Yoh habang nakakahinga na ng malalim si Amidamaru.

"Teka po Master Yoh ano pong ireregalo niyo kay Ma'am Anna?"

Biglang natahimik si Yoh na para bang nag-iisip.

"M-Master Yoh bakit po?"

"Amidamaru… wala akong regalo." Umiiyak na wika ni Yoh.

"Pano yan?"

u.u

"Ang tagal mo naman." Sumbat ni Anna matapos makapag-usap sina Amidamaru at Yoh, "tungkol saan ba yung pinag-usapan niyo?"

"Wala naman." Sagot ni Yoh.

Maya-maya pa habang naglalakad sila biglang umiba ng daan si Yoh. Dahil dito nagtaka si Anna.

"Teka saan ka pupunta hindi dyan ang daan pauwi. Naliligaw ka na ba Yoh?" matigas na wika ni Anna habang tumataas nanaman ang kilay.

"Basta. Sumunod ka na lang sa akin." Wika ni Yoh na may ngiti sa mukha.

Kahit na ba kilala si Anna sa pagkamataray nito (at talagang bad mood siya dahil hindi man lang siya nabati kanina) may kakaibang epekto pa rin ang ngiti ni Yoh sa kanya kaya ang ending ay payag siya.

n.n

Ang unang pinutahan ng dalawa ay isang sinehan siyempre si Anna ang namili ng palabas.

"Ito na lang Anna. Shaolin Showdown in Funbari with flying ninjas and soaring like the eagle samurais part 3 maganda ito." Yaya ni Yoh.

"Lalaki ka nga talaga." Nabulong ni Anna na nagsabi kay Yoh na magpapakwento na lang siya kay Manta tungkol sa palabas na iyon.

"Ito ang gusto kong panoorin." Nabulong ni Ana habang nakatingin sa poster ng pelikula.

"Di ba yan yung movie nung teleserye na pinapanood mo. E di parang pareho lang yan ng kwento…pinaikli lang." wika ni Yoh.

"Yan ang gusto ko, may angal?" tanong ni nna nang buong tapang.

"Wala. Maganda yan sige nood na tayo."

Kaya bumili na si Yoh ng ticket at umupo na sila. Bago pa man magsimula ang tumingin nanaman si Anna kay Yoh.

"Bakit Anna?" ngiti ni Yoh.

"Nagugutom na ako."

"Anong gusto mo?"

"Popcorn."

"Okay." Wika ni Yoh sabay tayo pero hinila siya muli ni Anna.

"Hindi pa ako tapos sa order ko."

"Patay." Naisip na ng Asakura.

V.V

Ang inorder ni Anna ay isang large coke, popcorn, at pizza, pero siyempre kakain rin si Yoh pero dahil nga baka ma-short ang lalaki nagkendi na lang ito.

Pagkabalik ni Yoh binigay na niya lahat ng order ni Anna sa kanya. Kaya nagsimula na ang palabas at nanood na silang dalawa. Habang umuusad ang palabas napansin ni Anna na puro kendi lang ang nginunguya ni Yoh dahil nga nahihiya (natatakot actually) itong humingi ay Anna.

"Sa iyo na yan." Wika ni Anna sabay bigay niya ng dalwang slice ng pizza kay Yoh.

"A-Anna." Bulong ni Yoh habang kumikislap ang mata nito sa tuwa.

"Kawawa ka naman mukha kang patay gutom." Sambit ni Anna na hindi man lang tinatanggal ang mata sa palabas.

"Salamat. Wow ang sarap nito." Pahayag ni Yoh sabay kain na.

Habang kumakain si Yoh napapatingin si Anna sa kanya at sa isang hindi mapaliwanag na dahilan parang kumukurba ang labi niya sa isang ngiti. Nang mapansin ni Anna ang ginagawa niya agad siyang bumalik sa panonood sa palabas habang iniisip na sana hindi napansin iyon ni Yoh.

T.T

Matapos ng palabas kumain na sila sa McDo.

"Anna anong gusto mo?" tanong ni Yoh.

"Icecream at Spaghetti lang." sagot nito.

"Sige." Ngiti muli ng lalaki sabay pila na.

Habang naghihintay si Anna sa table nila tumitingin-tingin siya sa paligid upang malibang ang sarili. Mula sa malayo may nakita siyang dalawang babae na sing edad lang niya. Nagtatawanan at nagbubulungan lang ang dalawa dahil medyo kinutuban siya sa dalawa pinilit ni Anna na marinig ang pinag-uusapan ng nila.

Girl1: tignan mo yung lalaking nakapila dun oh.

Girl2: yung may orange na headphones?

Agad na tinignan ni Anna si Yoh at nakita siya lang ang lalaking may orange na headphones dun. Tinignan na niya ng masama ang dalawa at nakinig muli kung ano ang masasabi nila kay Yoh.

Girl1: Oo. Ang cute niya noh.

Girl2: May Girlfriend na kaya siya? (Anna: Oo mapapangasawa na nga niya eh.)

Girl1: Sana wala pa ang cute niya talaga. (Anna: Asa ka.)

Girl2: Oo nga eh. Pakilala tayo. (Anna: subukan mo.)

Matapos marinig iyon napataas nanaman ang kilay ni Anna kahit na nasa isip lang niya ang lahat ng pambabara niya gusto na talaga niyang sabunutan ang dalawa.

"ANG KAPAL NG MGA MUKHA ng mga babaeng ito akala naman nila ang gaganda nila." Naiisip ni Anna.

Tatayo at susugod na sana si Anna sa table nung dalawang babae pero dahil dumating na si Yoh hindi na niya ito tinuloy.

Girl1: ay may girlfriend na siya.

Girl2: Hindi yan. Walang kwenta yan. Tignan mo hindi naman siya kagandahan eh.

Girl1: Tama ka at malay mo pinsan niya yan o kaya naman… kapatid.

Girl1 & Girl2: (hagikgikan)

Nang marinig niya iyon biglang nangati na ang kamay ni Anna… nanggigil na talaga siya sa dalawa.

"Ang sarap sampalin nung dalawang yun ah." Naiisip ni Anna habang naniningkit ang mata.

Sinundan ni Yoh yung mata ni Anna pero di pa rin niya alam kung ano ang tinitignan nung babae.

"Anna kumain ka na lalamig na yung spaghetti mo at matutunaw na yang icecream mo." Wika ni Yoh na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin kinakain ang manok nito.

"Sige." Wika ni Anna.

Kaya kumain na ang dalawa. Si Anna minsan sinusulyap-sulyapan ang dalawang malading babae na palagi niyang nahuhuling tumitingin-tigin kay Yoh. Maya-maya pa natapos na sila Anna at Yoh sa kanilang pagkain.

"Yoh dyan ka lang." utos ni Anna habang tumatayo

"K." ngiti ng lalaki.

Ang dalawang babae kanina ay mapapansin na wala na ngayon sa table nila at kanina ay namataan na pumasok sa cr kung saan patungo si Anna ngayon. Ngunit bago pumasok si Anna sa banyo ng mga babae ma parang binulong siya at matapos niyang magbulung doon nangiti ito.

U.U

Kaya pumasok na si Anna sa loob ng cr at sa loob ng isang cubicle. Nang pumasok na si Anna saktong lumabas naman ang dalwang babae at pumunta sa salamin upang mag-ayos.

"O ano pakilala tayo dun sa lalaki?" tanong nung Girl1

"Baka magalit yung babae niyang kasama." Wika nung Girl2

"Hindi naman siguro atsaka ang chaka niya para maging gf nung lalaki baka friend lang niya yun." Wika ni Girl1

"Alam niyo hindi dapat kayo manghusga ng isangtao batay sa panlabas na anyo." May biglang nagwika na animo'y galing sa hukay ang boses.

Agad na tumingin sa paligid ang dalawang babae ngunit wala silang nakita. Hindi naman rin ata boses ni Anna iyon.

"May narinig ka?" tanong nung Girl1

"W-wala yun baka sobrang busog ka lang." nanginginig na sambit ni Girl2

Ngunit nung tumingin yung dalawang babae sa salamin may nakita silang isang babaeng nakaputi at may mahabang itim na buhok… yung pang-sadako look-alike ang tipo. Lubog ang mga mata nito at nay tumutulong dugo sa sugat nito sa leeg.

"Hindi dapat kayo manghusga… masama iyan." Wika nito.

Agad na nagsisigawan ang dalawa at hindi alam ang gagawin. Ilang beses na tumakbo-takbo paikot sa cr bago pa tuluyang lumabas.

Matapos naman ng gulo lumabas na sa cubicle si Anna. Dinaanan lang niya ang multo na ngayon ay naroon pa rin.

"Salamat ha." Wika ni Anna na medyo nangingiti.

"Walang anuman iyon… mukha naman salbahe yung dalawang yon." Wika nung multo.

"Huwag kang mag-alala bukas pagdadasal kita para matahimik ka na."

"Salamat po miss Anna."

At matapos maghugas ng kamay umalis na si Anna.

T.T

Tahimik ang dalawa habang naglalakad sila pauwi. Ang saya talaga ni Yoh dahil hindi napansin ni Anna na nakalimutan niya ang kaarawan nito. Kahit na ba naubos ang isang lingo niyang pera okay lang basta't masaya at hindi galit sa kanya si Anna.

Si Anna naman ay masaya rin lalo na nung marinig niyang takot na takot at nagtatatakbo yung dalawang babae sa may restaurant.

Pagkauwi ng dalawa agad humiga si Anna sa harap ng TV at nanood habang si Yoh ay nawala nanaman sa paningin ni Anna.

"ano nanaman kaya ang pinaggagagawa non." Nasambit na lang ni Anna.

Masaya na sana si Anna sa panonood nang…

"Anna! Dali may ipapakita ako sa iyo!" sigaw ni Yoh habang inig na rinig ang mga yabag niya patungo sa kwarto.

"ano nanaman?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ano nanaman kaya ang balak ni Yoh at parang importante ang bagay na ito. Abangan sa susunod….

Sana nagustuhan niyo rin itong kabanata na ito sana mag-reiview kayo ditto. Un lang.Salamat sa pagbabasa.


	5. WAah kasunod

Okay ito ang kasunod nung kabanata 4 yung tungkol kila Yoh…

_**P**A**U**N**A**W**A: **Pasenya na po kung may mali ako dito sa pagtytype nung kwento. Tapos gusto ko lang sabihin na hindi ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King k? okay now that's clear _

_Kwento time na…_

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJ

Kabanata 5

"Anna!" Sigaw ni Yoh sabay bukas ng pinto ng kwearto.

"Bakit?" tanong na lng ni Anna.

"Halika may papakita ako sa iyo."

"ano naman iyon?"

tututol pa sana si Anna nang biglang hilahin na lang siya ni Yoh na parang bata. Mukhang masayang-masaya ito sa ipapakita niya kay Anna kaya din a nagpapapigil pa ang babae.

n.n

Umakyat ang dalawa sa bubong at tumingin sa nakapagandang paglubog ng araw. Mukhang katuladpa rin ito ng dati… orange pa rin wala naming espesyal pero para kay Anna ito ay kakaiba sa lahat ng mga paglubog ng araw na nakit na niya.

"Di ba ang ganda." Hanga ni Yoh.

"Maganda nga." Bulong ni Anna.

Napatingin si Yoh kay Anna at medyo napatitig. Ang ganda talaga niya… noon pa ni Yoh alam iyon pero kahit kalian di niya ito sinasasabi natatakot kasi siya kay Anna at baka mamaya masampal siya.

Ang medyo mapula at kulay orange na sinag ng araw ang lalong nagpaganda kay Anna sa panigin ni Yoh, mukhang kumikislap ang mga mata nito. Para bang anghel na bumababa sa tabi niya o kaya naman prinsesa sa mga panaginip niya. Ang mga sinag ng araw ang medyo nagpamula sa mga pisngi ni Anna… making her more attractive (ay naku nagenglish na ako …sori)

"Ang ganda talaga." Nabulong ni Yoh.

Ang medyo pabulong na boses ni Yoh ay napakagandang pakinggan talaga at dahil don napatingin si Anna sa katabi niya.

n.n

Nagtama ang mata ng dalawa. Tumitingin sa isa't-isa na animo'y nag-uusap ang mga sulyap. Natahimik lang silang dalawa. Hindi napapansin ni Anna na palapit na palapit na si Yoh sa kanya. Unti-unting bumalot kay Anna ang mga kamay ni Yoh na para bang handa itong protektahan ang dilag habang buhay.

"Niyayakap ba ako ni Yoh?" tanong ni Anna sa isip. Ang yakap na iyon ang nagbigay ng kakaibang tibok sa puso ni Anna… mabilis ang mga pintig ngunit hindi naman siya natatakot o kinakabahan… basta mabilis lang ang pintig ng puso niya.

Hindi na nag-isip ng kung ano pa man si Anna…nagustuhan niya ang akiramdam na ito. Nadarama niya ng init ng pagmamahal ni Yoh sa kanya at ayaw niyang mawala ito dahil lang sa laki ng pride niya. Kaya sinandal na ni Anna ang ulo niya kay Yoh. Dahil dito lalong hinigpitan ng lalaki ang pagkakayakap niya na para bang hindi na siya bibitaw.

"Wala akong maireregalo sa iyo Anna. Pasensya na." paumanhin ng lalaki.

Umiling si Anna, dinadama pa rin niya ang mahigpit na mga bisig ni Yoh na nakagapos sa kanya.

Pakiramdam niya ay walang pwedeng manakit sa kanya lalo na kapag kasama niya si Yoh nang ganito.

"Ang ganda ng regalo mo sa akin Yoh. Ang pinakamagandang regalo na matatanggap ko. Salamat." Bulong ni Anna.

"Pangako Anna kahit kailan hindi kita hahayaang lumayo sa akin. Mahal na mahal talaga kita Anna."

"Alam ko… Yoh."

e.e

Umihip nanaman ang hangin sa ngayong madilim na mundo. Lumubog na nang tuluyan ang araw at sumikat na ang buwan habang ang mga bituin ay nagniningning.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Warning: Aftermath something… read at own risk.

Ang pag-ibig nga naman hihimukin ang lahat masunod lamang. Minsan hindi mo ito mapapansin hanggang sa tamaan ka na lang sa mukha mo at isigaw sa iyo ng puso mo na "HOY Tanga mahal mo siya!" Minsan naman ay nalilito ka tungkol sa nadarama mo. Tunay nga na masayang magmahal pero misan kapag bumagsak ka masakit… sa sobrang sakit mas nanaisin mo na lang na sumuko. Pero di ba mas maganda ang magmahal at masaktan kaysa sa hindi mo man lang naranasan na umibig. May mga tao talaga na gagawin ang lahat para sa taong iniirog kahit na ba magmukha silang tanga o masaktan pa sila o kahit makapanakit sila ng iba. Habang may mga tao naman na sadyang manhid lang at hindi man lang alam na may nagmamahal pala sila sa kanila. Sa mga taong ganon ito lng ang masasabi ko… may dalawang tao dito sa mundo ang una ay ang bobo na nagmamahal sa isang tao na wala namang gusto sa kanya at ang ikalawa ay ang taong tanga na manhid sa pagmamahal ng ibang tao sa kanya. Ngayon mas gusto ko pa sa mga taong bobo kaysa sa mga taong tanga? Ikaw alin ka sa dalawa.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay so tingin ko yun na ang ending… pasenysa na dun sa ek-ek ko sa dulo wla lang akong magawa eh medyo may hang-over pa ako sa valentines… pasensya na kung wala dito sina Hao, Lyserg at si Jeanne… pero kung magrerequest kayo baka magbago pa isip ko(joke)… pero hindi nga, wala talaga sila dito dahil na **writer's block** ako… siguro kung may maisip ako na plot para sa kanila iuuplod ko dito. Anywiez pls magreview kayo at salamat sa pagbabasa.


End file.
